


Surveillance 101

by orphan_account



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Book: Career of Evil, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follows on directly from Name Calling. A night of emotions and intrigue, when Robin takes a pro active approach to surveillance.





	Surveillance 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Name Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745401) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Sorry it is posted on as a separate fic I am having to post through sometimes account because the invite system is backlogged. This is a continuation to Name Calling, I suggest you read that first so that this is in context.

The door to rented room had closed behind them. Strike had given Robins hand a little squeeze before letting go, showing his reluctance to do so and his heart swelled as she squeezed his in return.

He placed her holdall onto the one and only chair in the room. Robin had faced away from him, her hands now pressed against her face, he could see she was sobbing. He plucked a few tissues from the bedside table and silently stood behind her, reaching around her jolting shoulders to place the tissues in her hands. He stayed there behind her, comforting her with the simplest of gestures. His warm hands, firm on her shoulders. He forced himself to stand upright and not be tempted to nuzzle his face into her hair or kiss the top of her head.

He also needed to prevent her from turning around, the combination of alcohol and his acceptance for the feelings he could no longer deny would result in the inevitable, her sad blue eyes would look up at him, he would look down into hers and the temptation to taste a tear from her lips with his own would be too irresistible. 

Robin felt weak and terrible bursting into tears in front of him, but the enormity of the past twenty-four hours had become too much, there was nothing she could do prevent the torrent of emotions that were flooding over her. Sadness, anger, humiliation, these feelings were all due to Matthew. But she was also struggling with other feelings, possibly due to the wine; she had been resisting the urge to turn into Cormoran, to wrap her arms around him, feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek and to look deep into his eyes. They would kiss, she could sense it in him too, the way he’d squeezed her hand and how he had looked at her when they were sitting across from each other. 

Robin also knew that Cormoran wouldn’t allow anything to happen between them while she was still in a relationship with Matthew, he was far too decent for that, so she decided it was time to explain to the man standing behind her, silently comforting her, the one man she could trust and rely on, it was time to reveal her past.  
Strike had felt the sobs slow, he felt her body sigh beneath his firmly placed hands, he hadn’t even allowed himself to move his thumbs across the back of her shoulders, one slight move would evolve rapidly. It was too easy to imagine the softness of her skin if he were to gather up her golden hair, allowing the backs of his fingers to brush the back of her neck.

His heart beat faster when he felt her trying to turn towards him, he kept his hands firm. After a few tense moments, he felt the push of her body ease; instead she reached for his hands and drew his arms around her chest resting her cheek on his arm, his body now melded to hers.

“Cormoran?” His name had been the first word to be spoken since leaving the table down stairs; he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her warmth against him. “Mmm” was all he could manage as a response.

Robin had stopped her tears and wiped away the evidence with the tissues he had so thoughtfully given her. She felt Cormoran resist her when she wanted to turn towards him but was content to have his arms around her, he was like wearing a security blanket, she felt safe and ready share herself with him.

“If I tell you something, you need promise that it won’t change our relationship, that it won’t change the way you see me as your partner, you won’t change the work I do now. You have to promise me this before I talk to you and explain why I’ve chosen to end my relationship with Matthew.” 

“I’m listening” He said keeping his voice even, careful not to do or say anything which may change her mind.

“But do you promise?” Her voice was barley a whisper.

Her warm breath against his arm caused goose bumps and an involuntary shiver up his spine. “I promise you, nothing will change.”  
Robin was determined to divulge this part of her life without letting emotions take over. She kept her voice even and to the point, knowing what she needed to say would be difficult for both of them.

“You know how I’ve told you I dropped out of Uni?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, she knew the question was rhetorical. “Well I dropped out because I had been attacked, raped and strangled actually.” Strike’s arms tightened around her body but he stayed silent. Robin continued, “after that I couldn’t stay there, so I dropped out. I went back home to live but spiralled into depression, not only because of what had happened to me but for what had been taken from me. I had chosen to study psychology with plans to study criminology, to become a detective. After what happened I felt like that opportunity had been stolen from me.” She took a deep breath, thankful Cormoran had remained still and silent.

What Robin couldn’t see was the tear that was rolling down his troubled face. He contained his rage, only to let her continue because she needed to.

“Well, I just found out last night that while I was recovering, Matthew and his long time ‘friend’ Sarah Shadlock had been sleeping together.” Her voice started to crack, this was as far as she could go with this conversation tonight, she had cried enough today, she had said what she needed to say.

Robin wanted to get off the topic quickly; she didn’t want sympathy from Cormoran, just understanding and support. “So, that’s the end of nine years.” She said as a final statement, “There’s no going back from that.”

“Robin, I’m so sorry.” And he was, he couldn’t change what had happened in the past and he knew by the delivery of what she had just disclosed to him that she wasn’t looking for a reaction from him, right now she just needed a friend.

Robin squeezed his arms against her, kissed where her cheek had been resting then pulled away from his grip, leaving him standing, solemn, deep in thought and numb.  
Strike wasn’t sure what to do at this point, every cell in his body wanted to hold her, how could he keep her safe, he’d made a promise. He had also made a promise to himself; the arsehole that had done this to Robin would pay with his life, for hurting her. Strike knew that Robin wanted the conversation closed but there was one thing he needed to know. “Did they catch him?” He looked over at her, she was standing at the window with her back to him, he still hadn’t moved.

“Yes.” She replied still managing to keep her voice steady. “I helped put him away, I remembered a distinguishing mark under his eye, apparently I hadn’t been the only one he’d attacked, but I was the last.”

Robin had sat on the edge of a solid mahogany table along side of the window, which had a view out onto the street. 

“Cormoran” she said with some urgency.

Startled at the tone in her voice, he turned to her quickly. “Yeah”

“Don’t rush just walk over to me slowly, stand in front of me but don’t look out the window, just look at me.”

Curious but not questioning what she had asked, he wandered over. As the distance closed between them he wondered how he would be now facing her. But what she was asking of him now, he was quite sure it had nothing to do with the conversation that had just ended. 

She had sat with her legs slightly apart, and on his last step towards her she took his hand and guided him into the space she had made for him. She knew what she was doing was risky and she wasn’t sure how he would react to this form of surveillance but ‘needs must’ she thought to herself. His presents in front of her like this was overwhelming, there was more than just adrenalin swooping through her body, she’d decided that she was just going to go with it and hoped he’d follow her lead.

Strike stood ridged in front of her, his hands pin straight to his side and his heart pounding so loud he could hear it thumping in his ears. He looked into her eyes, waiting for further instructions. She looked relaxed, she looked inviting. ‘Fuck I’m screwed, am I reading this right, do we both want this to happen?’ He was asking himself this as he watched her hand reach for his shirt front.

“Do you trust me” She asked him “We need to slip into work mode for a bit” 

“Oh, yeah, of course I trust you, but Ro...”

She hadn’t let him finish. She was pulling him closer, as their faces came together she moved her mouth to his ear, and one hand behind his neck. “Just go with me on this.” Robin hadn’t quite anticipated how she would feel being this close with him, suddenly the figure she had seen out the window was becoming a second thought. And although she had initially thought that she could use something she had learnt in surveillance training used for this specific reason, other urges were coming to the for front. God, she wanted him, work mode, right, nope, she’d lost control of that and she didn’t care.

Strike, hearing the words ‘work mode’ decided that he needed to play his part in this apparent act. He relaxed into her, instinctively placing his hands on her thighs but keeping them as still as possible but with her breath in his ear and her slender fingers gripping the back of his neck, he knew this was anything but ‘work mode’ this was leading to the inevitable.

Robin determined to give an explanation for her actions whispered into his ear, “Not now, but in a minute, look over my shoulder, there’s a man standing on the sidewalk, I’m pretty sure I saw him earlier.”

If she had finished her sentence like that, Strike would have had no problem accepting that this was indeed about work. But she didn’t, she ended the sentence with a long open kiss to the side of his neck, just under his ear. The sentence that had sounded rather important disappeared into oblivion when he turned towards her and let his lips find hers, and hers were waiting, open and moist, soft and delicious. He let his hands drift up her thighs, he wrapped one hand around her waist and matched the other to the back of her neck. The kiss was strong and passionate, their tongues entwining as their mouths moved in perfect unison.

As the kiss slowed, but still with mouths’ engaged Robin said “Can you see him.” 

“What?” He asked not really taking in her words.

“The man, can you see him?” She asked with a slight laugh

“Aghhh” He replied, now wanting to draw his mouth away from hers. Slowly and reluctantly he let his mouth leave hers but kept kissing along her jaw line to the side of her neck, savouring every distinct flavour of her.

With his face buried deep in her sweet scented hair, he snuck a glance out the window. There was a man standing in a door way on the opposite side of the road. His frame was large and he was wearing a beanie. Strike also remembered bumping into him on his way back into the pup. He had been stupid to leave Robin in there while he went to freshen up. He knew this pub had surveillance and would ask to take a look later. He chanced another quick look, the man was still there and it appeared that he was really enjoying watching him and Robin. Strike made an involuntary noise of disgust.

“Can you see him?” Robin asked turning her face back towards him.

“Yep, he’s still there and I think I’ve seen him before too.” That was as far as that thought process went, as once again their lips had re connected. He let his hands move freely over her, saving to memory each reaction Robin’s body made against his touch. The arching of her back, squeezing him between her thighs, her grip on him intensifying when his hand brushed against her breast through her thin blouse. All of these movements caused him to delve deeper into her mouth.

Robin had let go of any inhibitions or subtlety to their embrace, she wanted him right here right now and on this mahogany table, she could feel him firm between her thighs, pushing against her. Her mind went to the man outside, if he was still there then it was time to close the curtains and if he was gone then it was also time to close the curtains.

“Still there?” She asked against his lips.

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Was his reply. 

She hitched her legs over his hips crossing her ankles behind him. “Are you able to lift me?” She asked bringing her body right into his.

She only needed to ask once. He placed his hands under her and in one smooth movement she was off the table and wrapped around him. He kept one hand firmly under her while he moved his other hand behind her neck bringing her face back to his.

“If you turn around then I’ll check.” 

Strike no longer giving a fuck as to who was outside or why, turned so Robin could see. She pulled her face away from his and arched her back, her hair falling behind her, then with one hand, she started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Strike quickly turned her around, carefully sitting her back on the table. With her legs still wrapped around him, he let her go to close the curtains. She was now lying on the table, her blouse open, their bodies perfectly aligned, aching to be connected. He stared down at her bare skin, wanting to trace every inch of her with his tongue and knowing she was inviting him to do so. Her hands were reaching for him to pull him down to her but he stayed standing.

As intense as his wants and desires were, he couldn’t allow them to have sex tonight. The passion was strong and the cravings were real but she had only just left Matthew, what if she changed her mind tomorrow, what if she’d regret her actions tonight. The lust felt real, in those moments they both wanted each other and Strike had no doubt in his mind that he would still hold these feelings not only tomorrow but for the foreseeable future. He had fallen in love and he was terrified. If they did end up together he wanted to be sure that she was ready and then if they took it further, there would be no reservations, no second guessing, no holding back.

“Cormoran, what’s wrong, what are you doing?” There was a tinge of fear in her voice.

“Robin, we can’t do this, not tonight.” He kept his voice soft.

“You don’t want me.” She asked suddenly feeling self conscious, pulling her shirt closed.

He reached out and took her hand in his, leaning forward, he brushed a piece of her hair from her face. “Oh, trust me, I want you, fuck, how could I not want you.” He said looking down at his swollen crotch. “But what if you regret this tomorrow? You’d hate me for letting this happen.” 

She propped herself up on her elbows. “I won’t regret it, I’ve wanted this, wanted you, I’ve fought these feelings for too long and I was hoping that you felt the same.” She could no longer keep eye contact with him, she was embarrassed, her cheeks now glowing red.

“I want you, but not just tonight and not just sex. If this is really what you want too, then can you give yourself forty eight hours, I just want you to be sure, my heart is invested in this Robin and for us to be together tonight and then to have you regret it, well it would break me.” He pulled gently on her hand so that she was leaning into him once more and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
